Go To Sleep
by 1999luke2
Summary: When a murderer escapes the asylum, he heads to Gravity Falls, and people go into hiding. Wendy brings an axe for protection to her job, but when she must go home from the Mystery Shack, she has an encounter with the killer. Based on the creepypasta "Jeff the Killer".
1. Encounter

It was a particularly slow business day in the Mystery Shack, and pretty much anywhere else in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. One look at the town streets, and one could easily think of the whole town being deserted. No one dared to step outside in this afternoon. Inside the Mystery Shack, Gruncle Stan was reading a newspaper, Mabel and Dipper were drawing, Wendy was playing Angry Birds, and Soos was complementing the twins' drawing skills. Soon the two had an art contest, seeing who could draw something creepier. Dipper had drawn Slender Man, and Mabel was busy drawing when Gruncle Stan spit out his coffee. "No way!" he cried, looking at the newspaper in utter disbelief. Quickly running over to see what was going on. Even Mabel's pet pig Waddles had waddled over to Stan. Everyone gasped. In the corner, a head-line read a grim message. The Mystery Shack's competitor, 'Lil Gideon, was _dead._

Nobody could believe it. A picture had shown Gideon on his bed, covered in blood, and the window in his room, bloodstained, had multiple cracks in it, and glass littered the floor. They knew the culprit. Just one day earlier, the headlines of Gravity Falls Gossiper read that a psychotic murderer, known as Jeff the Killer, had broken out of the asylum near the small town. Jeff was no ordinary killer, he was well-known, and feared, he could kill and get away with it disturbingly easy. Everyone boarded up their homes. Wendy said she had started bringing an axe for protection from her father, Manly Dan, to her job at the Mystery Shack.

Back to the paper, Mabel had been clearly saddened by this. She didn't feel anything toward Gideon anymore, but she considered him a friend. Now, he was dead. "I can't believe this…" she said. "Soos, check the barricade, is it locked up enough?" Stan asked. "I'll check, sir!" Soos saluted Stan, running to the door. He studied it for a minute. "Looks good, sir," he said at last. "Mabel, I need you and Wendy to…Mabel?" Stan looked around for her, and sent Soos and Wendy to look for her, Dipper had helped, finding her in the attic.

She was in a fetal position, arms and head tucked into her sweater. "Mabel…c'mon, come out of Sweater Town," Dipper kneeled next to her, and Mabel scooted slightly more into the shadows. "Gideon is dead, Dipper. If I hadn't broken the amulet he had, he could've killed Jeff," Mabel was obviously crying, not much, but Dipper could tell she thought this was her fault. "Mabel, I would've had my _tongue cut out_." This caused Mabel to think for a moment, and put her arms through her sleeves, and her arms pulled the collar below her neck, showing her face again. "I guess you're right, Dipper." Dipper smiled. "Besides, Mabel, how were we to know this would happen, now c'mon, want to get on with the drawing contest?" Mabel smiled, looking up to Dipper. "You're on, Sir Dipping Sauce!"

"Don't call me that."

After this, everyone was judges on the twins' drawing contest. Dipper winning, and Mabel joking around, saying he cheated, and everyone laughed, and Wendy looked at the clock. "Holy crap! I'm sorry, guys, I have to go!" Wendy picked up her jacket and slipped it on. Dipper's heart stopped for a second. "Go? Out there? Where the psycho killer is?" Dipper stammered. "Well, that's a pretty good summary." Wendy walked past Dipper, putting her hand on the window locks, unlocking it, as the doors were barricaded, only one window was used to get in or out, and it was time to board it up. Dipper ran over to Wendy. "But…but…but-" he stammered. "Relax, man. I'll be fine. Trust me," Wendy smiled, Dipper didn't lighten up as she climbed out the window, taking off running into town. "Soos!" Stan yelled. "Barricade that window!" Soos picked up the plywood he saved for barricades. "Yes, sir!" he immediately began to barricade the window. Soos looked at Dipper, who was obviously sad, and smiled to him. "Don't worry, dude, nobody would mess with Manly Dan's kid!" Soos was right. Anybody who messed with Wendy, was at serious risk at pissing off a man who could get away with snapping a rhino's neck. Not to mention, Wendy was pretty tough as well.

"You're right. Anyone who messes with Wendy messes with Manly Dan, besides she has an axe!" Dipper said, feeling a bit better.

Wendy walked through the empty streets of Gravity Falls, and passed 'Lil Gideon's tent. She had a mournful look on her face, but she continued on her way home. Suddenly, a breeze blew through. She stopped for a minute, pulling her jacket on closer to her. Out of nowhere, she saw a man, who seemed to be mourning at the end of the road. She called to him. "Hey, buddy! You okay?" No answer. She walked up to him, a concerned look on her face, and she tapped his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Without warning, the hooded man turned around, pulling a knife out, swiftly grabbing Wendy by the head, putting the knife to her neck.

"_Go to sleep…" _he said.

Wendy reacted quickly, using a hand to grab the axe in her jacket's pocket, slashing the figure's ribcage, the man falling down as she did. She took off in the direction of the Mystery Shack, but the man suddenly caught her by the arm, and she turned. The man's hood fell down, revealing jet black hair, and he raised his head, showing his face.

His horrible, horrible face.

His features were solid white, black rings around his eyes, never blinking. The black marks appeared to be burn marks. But the worst part was his mouth. It could barely be identified as a mouth, as a grin was carved, literally _carved_ into his face. It was ear-to-ear, and she could see the muscles and some blood vessels, and he began to speak again.

"_I said go to sleep!"_

"Screw you!" Wendy kicked him in the injury she made with the axe, she heard a crunch as he yelled again, and fell to the ground, appearing to be in pain, but what was scary, was that he should've been in horrible pain, or dead. He had taken _a lot_ of damage to his ribcage.

_But he didn't._

_He was still alright._

She spun around, running into the woods, and she heard Jeff pursuing her. She turned, and saw Jeff running towards her. She screamed, running again, and she dove behind a tree. Jeff ran towards the tree, and stopped. He didn't see which tree she dove behind. Wendy's heart raced. She looked around, and saw the Mystery Shack! Wendy was relieved, but she could hear Jeff trying to find her. Wendy also saw some brush that she hid in, and she could see Jeff looking for her. She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed in 911.

"Deputy Durland here, what'd you call for?"

"Help, I'm being attacked by a psycho!" Wendy whisper-shouted.

"You mean _the psycho killer?_" Deputy Durland asked.

"Yes, send help! I'm at the Mystery Shack, you know where it's at!"

"We'll be there right away, ma'am."

Five minutes passed, as Gravity Falls was a small town, the police station was nearby. However, when Jeff was skulking around the driveway, searching diligently for Wendy, the sirens blared, and he darted into the woods.

"What's going on here?" Sheriff Blubs asked, gun drawn. "This lady here said she saw that freak from the nuthouse!" Deputy Durland drew his pistol. "Well," Blubs started. "Where is he?" Wendy pointed where Jeff had ran, behind the Mystery Shack. Sheriff Blubs took out a walkie-talkie. "To any units who can hear me, this is Sheriff Blubs, Durland and I have heard Jeff is near the Mystery Shack!"

"Copy that, Sheriff, I'll be there as soon as I can," a voice said over the walkie-talkie. Wendy ran to the Shack's door, pounding on it as hard as she could. A few seconds later, Dipper and Mabel emerged, Soos and Stan following, shotguns in hand. "I didn't know you owned guns," Wendy said. "I have ten," Stan replied.

"Sir, this woman had an encounter with a potential threat to the public," Sheriff Blubs said. "Oh no, Jeff?" Stan asked. "The one and only," said Durland. "Dude, we'll help look for him!" Soos said. Blubs sighed. "Okay, but back-up will be here in five minutes, so if you see police, tell 'em we went into the woods," "Okie-dokie, sir!" Mabel saluted the Sheriff. Blubs laughed. "You kids are so adorable!" this caused Dipper to glare, but Durland, Blubs, Soos, and Stan headed into the woods. Wendy looked at the twins. "Get inside, now." Mabel and Dipper walked in without question.


	2. Man Hunt

Sheriff Blubs lead his 'squad' consisting of his deputy, Stan, and Soos. "Dude, are you sure he's out here? It seems, predictable. Really, psycho in the woods sounds familiar," Soos said. "Trust us, they usually go to the woods, so much cover, it's easy to dodge bullets," Sheriff Blubs said. The group had been looking for three minutes, but Soos was questioning in Jeff was in the woods at all.

A rustling in the leaves caused them all to aim their guns at a bush. Soos was shaking, Stan glared at the bushes, and the police men looked down their sights. After a moment, a goat ran from the brush, heading off into the distance. The men lowered their guns, relieved.

_  
Dipper lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Wendy said they needed to get rest, and she would be up in a minute with a few blankets and pillows to make a makeshift bed. There was no way she could walk home alone after this. After a few minutes, Mabel spoke.

"Dipper?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mabel?"

Mabel was silent for a minute.

"I-I'm scared…"

"Me too, Mabel…" Dipper said.

The twins would not be able to sleep, so they talked, and Dipper said they'd need a plan. Mabel grabbed her grappling hook. She'd been training her accuracy, and her aim was quite good. Wendy finally walked in, and made a bed on the ground. As the three lied in the room, they quietly talked to one another, and police sirens blared outside again. "Hey! The back-up's here!" Mabel said, walking to the attic door, beginning to head downstairs, grappling hook in hand.

The officers split up, three to help with Jeff, three to protect Wendy and the twins. The twins played board games for about an hour, and Wendy helped the officers search for Jeff outside the Mystery Shack. The guarding went well for quite a while, no disturbances, and Wendy got tired. As she sat, propping her chin up with her hand, she tried to keep her eyes open, but she darted up, shotgun aimed at the woods when she heard a scream. The door to the shack opened, the twins dashed to Wendy. "Mabel thinks she saw something outside!" Dipper said, frantically. "Where?" Wendy asked. "Around back," Mabel said. She was shaking. Wendy called the officers over to her, and they began to walk behind the Mystery Shack.

As Wendy stood about to turn the corner, she put her finger in front of her lips, hushing the cops. She raised her shotgun, swiftly turning the corner, when a figure ran into her, knocking her back, she shot in the brief haze, but fell on her back, and looked to the shadows. Jeff held up the bloody axe he used on her, running at her. She raised the gun, but Jeff reached out and flung the gun upwards, and the shot missed, he tried to take the gun, but was shot in the leg by a pistol, and as he fell, Wendy used the butt of the gun to hit him in the face. Jeff fell, and he was still. Wendy backed away, and an officer crouched beside Jeff to see if he was dead. As he got close to Jeff, the psycho lunged, grabbing his throat, and tackling him to the ground. Before anyone could react, Jeff slit his throat. Everyone ran inside.

As Soos, Stan, Durland, and Blubs marched through the woods, Soos' phone rang. He answered, and he barely was able to say hello before Dipper's hurried voice started to talk. "Get back to the shack! Jeff's here!" he exclaimed. "You sure?" Soos asked. "Oh, no, the only proof is a man the spitting image of Jeff slit an officers throat. _Of course I'm sure!" _Dipper said. "Okay, dude, we'll be right there!" Soos hung up. "Hey, Dipper said he saw Jeff back at the Mystery Shack!" Soos exclaimed. "Let's go get him!" Durland said, and they ran to the Mystery Shack.

The Mystery Shack was as silent as a morgue, but given the potential slaughter that was bound to happen at any moment, Dipper was sure it would turn out to be. As the twins worriedly whispered about a plan, they heard the door knob twisting. They were starting to panic, when Wendy got a plan. She ran over to the curtain in the room, and opened it. She told everyone that the best chance to survive was to get to the roof. As everyone climbed, Wendy started to climb, she looked down. Dipper was still looking at the door. "Dude, get up here!" she said. "You go ahead, I'll be up in a sec," he said. Wendy nodded, climbing up the ladder.

Dipper had seen that as how he door was locked, Jeff was still trying to open it. The twelve-year-old ran to the kitchen, grabbing a knife, he returned to the ladder. He heard a loud 'click' as the door slowly opened, he ran to the ladder, swinging the curtain shut. He climbed the ladder, and didn't look back.

On the roof, Wendy and the other cops were waiting. Mabel was in fetal position, rocking back and forth. As Dipper looked around, he saw no sight of the Sherriff. He cringed when he saw the dead cop. Dipper looked around again, and ran over to his twin, and tried to comfort her.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

She looked up to him, tears in her eyes. "Don't promise lies, Dipper…" she sobbed.

Dipper lowered his head, and took a moment to think.

After a few minutes, rain started to fall. Whatever was going on, Dipper hated it. Jeff hasn't been outside for a while. In fact, last Dipper saw the psycho, he was nearly in the Mystery Shack. Dipper had a realization. Jeff _knew _they were here, he might be close to finding the ladder. Dipper walked over to Wendy. She was pacing, holding a gun. As Dipper greeted her, she jumped, startling Dipper a bit. "Oh, sorry man, I'm just…really…tired," she yawned, and Dipper looked at her, her eyes were half-closed. She had to be tired after this last thirty minutes.

"So, what did you want?" Wendy asked. "Oh, I just wanted to check on you," "Oh, okay…" Wendy yawned again. I think Stan's here," she said. Sure enough, Stan, Soos, and the police men walked out of the woods into the open, and Stan walked up to the door. Dipper ran across the roof to the roof above the door. He looked at Stan. "Gruncle Stan! Jeff is in there!" Stan looked up to see Dipper. "Is everybody else okay?" Stan asked. "Yes, everyone is up here," Dipper looked over to Mabel, then back to his Great Uncle. "Mabel's really scared though," "Aren't we all," Stan said.

Sherriff Blubs walked over to Stan and opened the door slowly and turned on a flashlight, he looked around a bit before signaling the all clear. He four moved in, and looked for Jeff in a group, he couldn't hide forever.

Jeff was aware he was not alone anymore. Obviously the others must've escaped, but now a group moved in. As he hid, he spotted a strange curtain. He had not seen it before, maybe he was just going insane…or more insane than he was… but maybe the others were hidden behind it, it was a long shot, but he went for it. Jeff waited until the group of men walked upstairs to search before he ran to the curtain. He grabbed it pulled it back and… all he saw was a ladder.

'What?' he thought. 'Maybe this leads somewhere,' he looked around, and climbed on the ladder. He made it to the top, and saw a hatch. Grabbing the handle on it, he pushed up.

Dipper tried to comfort Mabel, but she had started to cry even though he was doing his best. Rain had begun to fall, and the roof was slippery now. Dipper glanced at the roof hatch, and was shocked to see that it slowly creaked open.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note**

**Okay, guys, thanks for coming back. This chapter is kind of gory, so the rating is now changed to M for safety. Thanks for supporting me, really, you guys are too kind. Seriously! Anyways, enjoy!**

Dipper was frozen in fear as the hand that could only belong to Jeff quickly pushed open the hatch to the Mystery Shack's main room. Mabel, who was sitting near it, heard Jeff, and she screamed as he climbed onto the roof. Wendy aimed for Jeff, who ran to her, grabbing the gun she was holding. The two tried to take the gun from one another, and Dipper climbed down the ladder to get help. Jeff threw the gun back to her, and Wendy slipped on the wet roof, the gun falling off the Mystery Shack, and hitting a police car.

Wendy had fallen down, and Jeff took the opportunity to pin her to the ground, and raise his knife. He laughed, and prepared to end her life.

"No!"

Jeff's head turned around, Dipper running at him, and charged into the two, causing all three to slide in different directions. Wendy slid to a halt near the small hatch, Jeff hit a wall of the Shack's roof, and Dipper fell from the roof, but grabbed onto the ledge, and he was trying to keep his hold on the shack's roof. The drop was about twenty feet to the ground, and the kid didn't want to take a risk, so he held on.

Wendy was a bit confused for a second, but a crack of lightning brought her to her senses. She frantically examined her surroundings, and saw Dipper holding on for dear life to the roof, and Jeff was getting to his feet. The officer that was with them was drawing his pistol and took a shot for Jeff, who slipped from partial shock to the bullet, and partially from the slippery roof. He was quick to his feet, and quickly got to the officer, picking him up from the neck, and holding him over the ledge. Wendy ran to Dipper first, the cop had a gun, he could handle Jeff.

…Right?

Dipper's hand was starting to cramp, but then Wendy came over. He looked up, and she looked back, worried. "Don't worry, man, it'll be fine!" she exclaimed. Wendy grabbed Dipper's arm, and started to pull the kid up, and as he finally got back up, the two heard a scream. They looked. Jeff had killed again. He chuckled, adding "_Go to sleep!" _as he dropped the officer with a cut throat down, and they heard a loud banging sound as he hit the police car below, the car alarm going off. Wendy knew that both guns were now off the roof. But something else was missing. Where was Mabel?

Mabel was breathing heavy as she shot her grappling hook onto a nearby tree. She pulled a bit, testing the grip of the rope, and swung to the tree, and landing on a branch. She heard a scream, and a car alarm. Something was going wrong, very wrong. She had to help, but had no idea how.

Dipper was getting angrier by the minute. He was furious that Jeff downright _refused _to stay down. He didn't know when to quit! As he was thinking, Jeff looked to them, knife drawn. Wendy looked around for the tree that she always used to get down. "Dipper! Jump on that tree!" Wendy pointed. "What?" he asked. "It's our only way down!" Dipper agreed, running, and jumping to the tree. He grabbed a limb, and slowly climbed down. Once at the bottom, he noticed Wendy hadn't come down. "Wendy!" he called up to her. No answer. "Wendy!" he called again. "Wendy-" Dipper was interrupted.

Wendy had fallen off the roof. She hit the ground with a crunch-noise, and screamed. So Jeff didn't kill her. Yet.

He ran to her, more scared and worried than ever. "I'm, I'm okay…" she said. She was on the verge of tears. She had a long gash on her right arm, and her left leg looked bent badly. "I didn't know a leg could bend like this," Dipper said, he tried to help her up. "It can't!" she was suddenly hit with a lot of pain, and she yelped a bit. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dipper sat her up again. "It's not your fault, Dipper," she said. "It is my fault. I should've convinced you to stay here…" now Dipper was about to cry. "It's alright. It'll all be alright in the end, Dipper," Wendy smiled at him.

"_Forgetting someone?" _a taunting voice asked. Dipper looked up, seeing Jeff staring down at them. "Not at all, freak-show!" Dipper called up. "You brat, I'll tear you apart!" Jeff had run out of view. Dipper gulped. Jeff was _pissed off. _"Dude, did you _stand up _to him?" Wendy chuckled a bit. "Yeah…I guess…" Dipper shivered a bit. "Hey, brosef! Up here!" Dipper jumped to hear a voice, but turned to see his twin in a tree, twirling her grappling hook on her finger.

"Mabel! Thank God you're not dead! Wait…where have you been?" the boy asked. His sibling stopped twirling the grappling hook. "Oh, you know, up here," she said. "I've got a plan," she said. _'A plan? I don't think I like this…' _he thought. "What is the plan Mabel?" "Well, here, just get Jeff injured a bit more! Then I can do the plan," she said. "Mabel, I need to know what it is! Tell me!" Dipper said. "No time! It's easy, get him in plain sight and distract him!" Mabel exclaimed, grappling to another tree.

"Mabel, wait!" she was too far away to hear me now. I cursed under my breath. Suddenly, I heard the front door of the shack fly open. Jeff stepped outside, knife tauntingly twirling in his fingers. He said in his sadistic tone only he could speak in. _"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide…" _Jeff cackled, Dipper had stopped fearing Jeff. He could kill people, murder, and he got away with it by hiding. Jeff was a coward, Jeff was a nuisance, and he was going down. Dipper got to his feet, and looked around. He saw the police car that the cop landed on, and quickly picked Wendy up, and she used her good leg to limp to the car, but about three quarters of the way to the car, she collapsed with a groan of pain. "Can you walk? C'mon, you have to get up!" Dipper looked to Jeff, who was walking over to them. "Dude, go! Get the gun!" she said. "No! I can't leave you! Did you see how fast he killed that cop?" "Dipper, I'd rather die than let you die," Dipper looked shocked for a moment, but got to his senses. He ran to the car, looking for the gun, eventually finding it in a few pieces of broken glass. Dipper removed the clip, looking in the ammo. _"Only four bullets left…" _he thought. The twelve-year-old turned around, and Jeff had picked Wendy up, choking her. Dipper panicked, blindly firing the weapon. Jeff staggered back when a bullet hit his ribs again. He collapsed to his knees, holding his ribcage.

Jeff got up, grabbing Dipper's gun. He finally kicked Dipper back, and Jeff threw the gun into a bush. It was too far for Dipper to reach. Dipper, unsure of what to do, jumped in the cop car and locked himself in. Jeff laughed. _"I'll get in there, and I'll gut you like a fish, kid!" _Dipper shook. He _was _scared, he realized. '_C'mon, Dipper, there has to be a gun in here somewhere,' _Dipper thought. He looked around. Jeff took out his knife, and started towards Wendy. '_Hurry! Wendy's in trouble! C'mon man, where's the gun at?' _Dipper started to panic. He realized they must have an extra gun in the trunk. He opened the glove box, grabbing a spare set of keys, and quietly stepped outside, slowly making his way to the back of the car. He opened the trunk, taking the gun out, and checking for shells. "Six shells," Dipper thought aloud. He slowly took a step, then another, and another. Then, he started to run to Jeff. Jeff turned to see Dipper holding the gun to his face, acting fast, Jeff stabbed his knife into the gun's barrel. _"Go on, shoot! I dare you, brat!" _Jeff taunted. Wendy was still waiting for her leg pain to die down, but Dipper was unsure what to do. He didn't know what would happen. Was it worth the risk? Dipper decided maybe not, and placed the gun down. Jeff picked it up, tossing it across the yard. Dipper hatefully glared at Jeff, Jeff returned the glare. Dipper didn't know what to do. Jeff was bigger, faster, and stronger than he was, now Dipper didn't even have a weapon! Jeff punched Dipper, who fell back. Jeff picked him up by the throat. _"You're _pathetic! _You know that?" _Jeff said. Dipper glared at Jeff. If looks could kill, Jeff would be torn to shreds.

Mabel wanted to help, but the problem was she couldn't see Jeff well enough for the plan to work. She could hear Jeff laughing, but she couldn't use her plan. Not yet.

Jeff laughed, and Dipper was choking. Is this how it would end? Grunkle Stan arriving too late? Wendy being brutally killed? Mabel being killed? Dipper thought of his parents. What if they never knew what happened to their kids, living on false hope that their alive, but not being sure, lacking closure. No. It wouldn't end like this. Dipper wouldn't allow it. He kicked Jeff's rib wound again, and Jeff let go in reflex. Dipper picked up the rigged shotgun, running around the side of the house, Jeff pursuing. As Jeff turned the corner, Dipper saw the fire in his eyes. _'C'mon you jackass, take the gun…' _Dipper thought, raising the gun, pretending he was about to shoot. Jeff grabbed the gun, and took it from Dipper. Dipper pretended to trip. As Jeff raised the gun to Dipper, Dipper faked a look of horror. _"Go to sleep, you little brat!" _Jeff pulled the trigger, a loud _BANG! _sounded and Jeff screamed in pain, falling backwards.

Dipper chuckled, and looked to Jeff. He had blown off his arm! The destroyed bit of scrap that used to be a gun lay by Jeff's side. At Jeff's right elbow, a deep red liquid poured onto the cold dirt, mixing with the rain. Jeff's severed arm still held the trigger of the gun. "Ew…" Dipper said as he got up. He walked over to Wendy, and helped her to her feet. "Is your leg okay?" Dipper asked. "Yeah, it still hurts, though," Wendy said. Dipper walked to Jeff's body. He realized Mabel didn't get to do her plan. Oh well. Dipper saw Mabel was about to grapple down, but something happened. The "corpse" in front of him moved. Then it hit him.

Jeff was still alive!

Dipper stood, frozen in fear. Jeff picked up the broken gun, and held it like a bat. Dipper just noticed Mabel standing on a tree limb with her grappling hook drawn. She mouthed the word 'down' and Dipper ducked. "Sweet dreams!" Mabel yelled. Before Jeff knew what was happening, a hook ran through his eye. He froze, and his foot that was still raised hit the ground. Mabel retracted the hook, and it pulled on Jeff, and his neck was pulled off his torso. Ribs stabbed through his upper torso, and part of his spine ran through his neck. His head was pulled off, but was torn in half upon hitting a tree. Dipper was utter at a loss for words.

"Nailed it," Mabel said.

**A.N**

**Kind of gruesome and exaggerated, I know, but I really wanted to add gore. Anyways, I will make an epilogue, so this story isn't over yet. As always, read and review!**


	4. Aftermath

Sheriff Blubs and his Deputy looked like they were about to puke. They were looking at Jeff's bloody remains. "Uh, where's his head at?" he asked. "Over here!" Mabel was poking one of the two halves of the psycho's head with a stick. Everyone looked at the body. Dipper hadn't spoken since Mabel shot Jeff. How could he? He just saw his happy-go-lucky sister ruthlessly kill a psychopath. Well, it _did _save him from death. "Yo, Dipping Sauce, you alright?" Mabel asked. "How can you be so calm?" he asked. "Look at Jeff! He's a hideous mess of visual unpleasantness! Well, he was before too, but-" Mabel cut him off. "Dipper, he was going to kill you, that's the last thing I'll let happen, man!" she responded. "What do we do, Sheriff?" Durland asked. "I don't know, just throw him in the car. We'll figure something out," Sheriff Blubs was drinking his coffee, and the other cops that came with him were loading up the body.

Blubs got in the driving seat. "What diabolical, horrendous, sicko, whacked up nut-job could've done this to a psycho killer?" he thought out loud. "Me!" All eyes were on Mabel. "I did it! I stopped him!" Blubs nervously laughed, only to speed off into the distance, other police cars following. "Mabel, you probably shouldn't have said that," Dipper said.

"Kids, let's get breakfast, it's almost sunrise," Stan yawned a bit. "Hey, Dipper, are you tired?" Mabel asked. "After what just happened? Not at all," "Well, I'm taking a nap," Wendy said. "I'll be back later!" Wendy walked into the woods. Mabel yawned. "I'm going to bed, see you later, Dipping Sauce!" Mabel barely heard the "Seriously, stop that" that came from her twin. Dipper sat on the porch alone, staring at the early morning moon. He had had enough of people saying 'go to sleep'. He slowly stood up, and walked inside, and he tried to empty his mid of everything he just saw. It was going to be a short, but well deserved nap he was going to take, but he doubted he'd get to sleep anyways.

**A.N**

**I know the epilouge is short and sucky, but I just wanted a small chapter that shows everything is fine. Thank you for your support, I'm pleased to announce "Go To Sleep" is now finished! Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Have a great day browsing the fanfics.**

**Oh, one last thing. My friend has a fanfic account called oober123. He may be writing soon, but him and I are beginners, but anyways, keep an eye out for his fanfics. When he does write, I have confidence the stories will be good.**


End file.
